Quincy Fairy Tale
by Neko Espada
Summary: A parody of "Cinderella" starring Quincies.


Once upon a time lived the young blond man named Haschwald. Every day he worked hard, doing various household chores in the house of Juha Bach the strict Stepfather. But no matter how hard he was working, the strict Stepfather has never praised him. Haschwald tried to complete all Stepfather's errands in a best way, but the latter still paid no attention to the blond man, ignoring him and his efforts.

The only persons, who got all the attention in their house, were Ichigo and Ishida the Ugly evil sisters. They often made fun of Haschwald, enjoying his unsuccessful attempts to attract Stepfathers attention.

"Why are you wearing these shorts all the time? Do you like them that much? You have an awful taste, useless brother."-the Ugly sisters giggled.-"Why don't you put on one of our old dusty dresses for a change?"

"I don't have affection for women clothes, unlike you."-Haschwald replied, continuing to sweep the floor.

"Hmph. You just understand nothing in our precious okama style!"-the evil sisters made wry faces and left the room.

Haschwald's work was really tiresome. He would never make it in time if not the help from little cute chibis living secretly in the Stepfather's house. The chibis were kind, though, their services not always were free.

"Give us a cookie, Haschwald, and we will finish the chores in no time."-chibi Bambietta said and chibi Cang nodded, looking at the blond man with hope.

One day the pleasant news came to the Stepfather's house.

"Have you heard that we were invited to the ball in the royal castle? Oh, I forgot to say that you were not invited. What a pity!"-Ishida the Ugly sister said to Haschwald and smirked.

"Oh, I hope the Prince will notice me during the ball."-Ichigo the second Ugly sister said dreamily.-"And then we will marry and.."

"Hey! He will marry me for sure! Not you!"-Ishida protested indignantly.

The quarrel between the evil sisters broke out immediately.

At the evening evil sister put on fine ball dresses and along with Stepfather left the house, living poor Haschwald alone with a plenty of chores again. Haschwald sighed sadly and started to clean the dust in the house, thinking about the Stepfather, who will dance with some lucky person at the ball.

Some time later the strange sound was suddenly heard from the garden outside the house. Haschwald hurried there to find out what was going on. He was really surprised, when he found the old man with fairy wings staying among the garden flowerbeds.

"Who are you?"-Haschwald asked with caution.

"Oh, there you are!"-the old man smiled to Haschwald.-"I am your Fairy Godfather Robert. Glad to meet you, Haschwald."

"I don't remember having a godfather.."-Haschwald replied in confusion.

"You may not know me but I was watching how you were doing from time to time. Not so long ago I heard from the house chibis that you were treated very bad by your family. So, I decided to come to help as fast as possible."-Robert explained.-"You would like to go to the royal ball, wouldn't you?"

Haschwald nodded.

"Then let me cast a spell on you and all your dreams will come true in no time."-Robert said happily and swung his magic wand.-"Bibbidi Bambidi Boom!~"

In the blink of an eye a white evening suit appeared on Haschwald. With the second swing of magic wand a carriage appeared on the road near the house.

Curious house chibis sneaked in the garden to look what was going on. The Fairy Godfather noticed them and smiled.

"I guess you want to visit the ball too."-he swung his magic wand again, turning chibi Bambietta, Cang and Askin into a normal-sized persons.-"Now, hurry to the ball. But don't forget that you have to return home before midnight. Or else my magic will fade away and everyone at the ball recognizes you."

"But what about the chores? Will you help us with them too?"-Bambietta inquired.

"Unfortunately, I have to hurry to the house of Pepe the Yaoi Fairy. I promised to play domino with him this evening."-Robert said.-"But don't fret. I will summon a magical creature to help you with the cleaning. Abra Corporalabra~!"

Robert swung the wand once again, making the gloomy guy appear in front of the house.

"Now go. And mind the time, my dears."-Robert reminded once again, waving to the leaving Haschwald and friends.

Soon enough Haschwald's group arrived to the royal castle. The blond man's appearance quickly attracted guests' attention at the ball.

"Who is he?"-some of them whispered.-"I have never seen him before. Maybe a special guest?.."

Two Ugly evil sisters were watching Haschwald with jealousy in their eyes, though, they didn't recognize him, just as Robert said.

But guests were not the only ones, who watched the blond man with interest. The Prince was looking at him all the time, making Haschwald feel uneasy. Soon enough the servant appeared near Haschwald.

"His Highness Prince Bazz-B would like to dance with you this evening."-the servant informed and left.

Haschwald didn't want to dance with that unknown guy but, fortunately, Askin appeared nearby and quickly involved the Prince in dancing with him. Haschwald sighed with relief and looked around, searching for a certain someone. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind his back.

"Do you mind to dance with me tonight?"

Haschwald turned around and saw the Stepfather in front of himself. It seems he didn't recognize Haschwald as well and was only smiling to him. The blond man nodded and a bit unsurely took Juha Bach's hand. Then the couple joined the other people dancing at the ball. During the dance Juha Bach was looking into Haschwald's eyes all the time. He also held him close to himself, making the blond man blush. Haschwald has never felt so happy before. He would like this dance to last as longer as possible or at least stay in Juha Bach's embrace for a more time.

They stayed together during the whole evening. Juha Bach didn't let anyone else dance with Haschwald. He seemed to forget about everything around him and paid attention only to Haschwald.

"I wonder if it's a part of Fairy Godfather's magic too.."-Haschwald thought.

Suddenly Juha Bach brought his face closer to Haschwald's, making the latter blush deeply. But in the next second the big clock on the ballroom wall began to strike midnight. Haschwald understood that a bit more and he will be recognized. He didn't want to see anger and hate in Juha Bach's eyes and rushed away from the ballroom. Three little chibis left the dancing crowd and quickly followed him as well.

On the next day the Prince began to search for a mysterious guest among the kingdom inhabitants. But Haschwald hid well at the house attic and remained unnoticed.

As for the Stepfather, he became very thoughtful after the ball. Now he was often looking at Haschwald as if he tried to remember something important. However, he still couldn't recall their dancing at the ball. But despite that Juha Bach now treated Haschwald with some care unlike before. Two evil Ugly sisters noticed that very quickly and became extremely angry. They tried to tell Stepfather some bad things about Haschwald in order to cause the dislike toward the blond man. But Juha Bach didn't want to listen to the evil sisters and ordered them to close their mouths. The evil sisters got really displeased and began to plan some mischief.

One day they called Haschwald with them, saying that they need his help in some business. The blond man didn't want to go with them, feeling their evil intentions. But Ugly sisters were very pushy and as a result made him go with them.

They led Haschwald into the dark forest to the old grim house hidden there. Two okama sisters knocked the door. The quick steps were heard behind it. Then it opened and the old man with long beard appeared in the doorway.

"Oh! So you really brought him."-he cheered up.-"Come in quickly."

The evil sisters pushed Haschwald into the house and then closed the door.

"This man is Yamamoto-dono the old powerful magician. From now on you will work in his house."-Ichigo explained.

"Was it Stepfather's decision?"-Haschwald asked, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We will take care of the Stepfather without you."-the Ugly sisters smiled nastily, exchanging glances with Yamamoto.

Then they began to whisper with magician, discussing Juha Bach's recent behavior. Yamamoto frowned from their words then quickly brought some potion from the shelf and gave it to his guests. The Ugly sisters smirked again and then left the house, leaving Haschwald alone with the old man.

"Heh-heh. Now you will do the chores in my house. Come here, sweet blondie, and greet your new master properly."-nasty old man said, reaching his hand towards Haschwald.

"No!"-Haschwald pushed Yamamoto away.

It made the magician very angry.

"I see. You don't want to obey."-Yamamoto said with a frown.-"You'd better be a good boy, or else you will work here naked. Heh-heh."

Haschwald was going to give the old pervert a kick between legs, but the old man quickly casted some spell and teleported the blond man into the cell in the dungeon.

"I will keep you here for now."-Yamamoto's voice was heard from somewhere.-"Think well about your behavior during this time."

The cell was locked well, so poor Haschwald couldn't escape. He sat on the cold floor in despair, worrying about Juha Bach and his own fate.

Some time has passed and then some strange sound was heard from behind the cell window. Haschwald looked there and saw the little pixie in a pink dress flew into the room.

"I am Kirge the Pixie."-the tiny fairy squeaked in a thin voice.-"Fairy Godfather sent me to help you."

"Eh, is he that busy that he can't help me by himself?"-Haschwald asked.

"The evil magician's house is protected by strong dark magic. Robert is not that strong to fight it. But it seems the evil magician forgot to set a protective spell against pixies. That's why I was the only one, who could get here."-Kirge explained.-"Unfortunately, my magic is not very strong. The only thing I can do is to turn you into a chibi, so that you could escape from here."

With these words the Pixie casted a spell on Haschwald, turning him into a cute chibi.

"Take this. Maybe it will help somehow."-Kirge said, making the tiny sword appear in chibi's hand.

Haschwald thanked the Pixie and then escaped from the cell through the crack in the wall. He returned to the main room where he was before. The evil magician was busy with his potions and didn't notice him. Haschwald was going to escape from the house, when suddenly the door opened abruptly and two Ugly sisters rushed into the room.

"Save us! He doesn't listen to us anymore!"-they cried in horror.

In the next second both of them got shot by a powerful spell and fell down dead. The person, who killed them, stepped into the house.

"You have become so miserable, old bastard. Using these two idiots against me.."-Juha Bach said, giving Yamamoto the glance full of hate.-"Now, give back what you stole from me."

"What are you talking about? I have no idea."-the old man pretended to be surprised.-"Oh, are you talking about that fine blond man, maybe? Too bad. Now he belongs to me. Heh-heh-heh."

Juha Bach casted another deadly spell but Yamamoto evaded it.

"I am not that old to lose to someone like you."-the evil magician said.

Meanwhile chibi Haschwald decided to help somehow. He quickly ran to the old man and stabbed him in the leg with the help of his tiny sword. Yamamoto distracted for a second. Juha Bach used his chance and hit the evil old man with a powerful spell, completely destroying Yamamoto's body.

The impact from the powerful spells made Pixie's charms fade away, returning Haschwald into his normal form. In the next moment he found himself in Juha Bach's embrace.

"Stepfather..I am glad you came to save me.."-Haschwald said a bit unsurely.

"Hm? Stepfather? What are you talking about, Haschwald?"-Juha Bach surprised.-"I am a magician and you are my apprentice. This must be Yamamoto's tricks again.. Looks like he made us forget who we are and take part in some cheap opera along with those two bastards..I can't believe that I got under the effect of his evil charms so easily."

With evil magician's death his charms completely faded away. After that Haschwald remembered everything.

"I am glad that now everything returned back to normal."-Haschwald said, cuddling to the magician.

"Yes. Let's return home, Haschwald. Our magical friends are probably worrying for us."-Juha Bach said, stroking the apprentice on the head with care.

When they returned home, the chibis, Robert, Kirge, Pepe and others met them rejoicingly. Everyone was happy due to the evil magician's defeat and offered to carry out a ball in their big house.

"I think it's a good idea."-Juha Bach approved.-"After all, I owe something to my cute apprentice."

At the evening he was dancing with Haschwald again. After the tough events Haschwald felt very safe in the magician's arms. The latter didn't want to let Haschwald out of his embrace. They were under the evil charms not for a very long time, but still after that event they didn't want to leave each other alone anymore. Juha Bach was looking into Haschwald's eyes with a warm glance and then was finally able to give him a kiss on the lips.

The clock on the wall struck midnight. Haschwald winced slightly. The magician pressed him tighter to himself and smiled. The blond apprentice calmed down and nuzzled Juha Bach's neck happily, knowing that from now on no charms will ever be able to separate them again.


End file.
